


Drops of Jupiter

by taytaedaylight13



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: DROPS OF JUPITER, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, bts rm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaedaylight13/pseuds/taytaedaylight13
Summary: “But since his return from the stay on the moon, he listens like spring and he talks like Joon.”You’ve been together with Kim Namjoon, the astronaut, for god knows how long but also, you’ve been separated for far too long too because of him being in the constellations too long.Yet, the second you see him once again, you’re just as in love with him as the first time you’ve met when he comes back just to be with you again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Kaila here 🤩
> 
> This is my first Drabble story, it’s very short but I hope you like it anyway 💜
> 
> It’s a fluff story about you and astronaut Kim Namjoon 👨🚀💙
> 
> This was inspired by Taylor Swift’s cover of DROPS OF JUPITER, go check the song out!  
> It’s absolutely beautiful 😭😭😭
> 
> On with the very short story 🥺

**

 _“Did you fall for a shooting star?”_ I asked Namjoon as we were sitting together underneath the big oak tree in the garden where we had met years ago. My head was cozily leaning on his broad shoulder as he just chuckled at my sudden question. “Now that’s a weird way of putting it, you call yourself a shooting star now?” He peeked at my face as I giggled too at his question. “Am I your shooting star then?” Namjoon’s brown eyes just glimmered under the witness of the starry sky as he kissed me on the forehead without hesitation saying, “If I’m the moon, of course you’re my shooting star.” And with that simply, my heart felt so warm and fuzzy, which is more than the feeling I get when I drink my favorite soy latte.

“Tell me Joon, _did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded?_ ” I pointed up to the twinkling night sky as he held my hand with his and it still fits so perfectly together just like the same day we first held hands. “It was beautiful, to witness _chasing myself all the way through the constellation_ ,” the way he talked sounded like rain but the way I watched his back enter that rocket back then, he walks like summer. I don’t know if I had missed him terribly simply or did I just fall in love with the man right beside me all over again?

Namjoon had big dreams, he wanted to see the world in a bigger picture, he wanted to see what it would be like to find himself head back to the Milky Way. He was beautiful in every way. That’s why I didn’t think twice to let him see the world he wanted to see for himself even though I’ve asked myself countless times, “ _did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_ ”

“Namjoon, _tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day?_ ” He just gave me his usual, boyish, handsome smile with the dimples and nodded. “Very much, but...” and then, his expression turned distant as if he remembered something as he looked straight into my eyes which made my heartbeat quicken. “But...?” Bringing his face closer to mine, he just gave me a quick kiss on the lips and told me, ”Even the space and moon didn’t have the best soy latte and you.” The man with the glimmering brown eyes caught my heart once again and I didn’t mind it at all.

“Who knew being in space can make you a smooth dancer huh?” We were now slow dancing with the gleaming night sky as our witness as Namjoon just led my steps with a hearty laugh telling me, “ _Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance then?_ ” I just looked up at him, slightly confused of what he was trying to say. “Freeze dried romance, really? You’ve grown even more poetic just _coming back from the atmosphere?_ ” Tightening his embrace around my waist, he just leaned his forehead on mine saying, “More poetic than our _five-hour phone conversation?_ ” I just nodded and said, “Yes, more than _Venus could ever blow your mind_.”

“Namjoon, there’s a song I can’t stop myself from thinking about you while you were gone.” His eyes turned wide cutely as he asked on cue while snatching a kiss on my left side cheek, “Oh? What is it about?” I just looked up at the night sky and sang him some of the lyrics I’ve loved,  
**_“Did you fall for a shooting star one without a permanent scar?”_**  
**_“Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?”_**  
**_“Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken, your best friend always sticking up for you... even when I know you're wrong?”_**  
Namjoon just wrapped his warm and cozy arms around me out of the blue as he whispered along the night’s breeze,  
**_“Can you imagine_**  
**_No first dance, freeze dried romance? F_** ** _ive-hour phone conversation?  
The best soy latte you have ever had and me?”_**  
My eyes couldn’t stop shaking when he nonchalantly finishes the rest of the lyrics as if he could read my mind right here, right now. “H-How did you...?” He gazed into my eyes lovingly the same way he looks every single time at the sky above us and told me, “That’s the same song that reminds me of _you_ , ever since and even now.”

No matter how many times I’m going to see him go and no matter how many times we’re gonna get separated, there’s one thing I’m sure of... I’ll always fall in love with the man in front of me as if it’ll be the first time we had met, forever and always.  
“Looks like _heaven isn’t overrated_ after all huh, Kim Namjoon?”

**

~~_finished: 06/14/2020_ ~~


End file.
